This invention relates to electric ovens, and more particularly to a support leg for the bake heating element thereof.
Support legs for the bake heating element of an electric oven are generally permanently mounted to the element in a manner which requires replacement of the element in the event of such a part failure. For example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,918,560 and 3,154,669 to Kruse and Binder, respectively, the support legs are permanently mounted about the heating element. During normal operation, the sheath expansion contraction cycle at oven temperatures exerts a spreading force during a cooking cycle which overcomes the restraining force on current leg designs whereby such leg designs may be subjected thereafter to rotational movement.